Unwritten
by XOnaruxhinaOX
Summary: A new life. well not exactly but to Sakura its like starting all over. Damn those beautiful boys next door! Who do they think they are! making her stutter and act like a Freaking fool. Tch. Ill show them! well, maybe just the younger one. he deserves it!
1. This Just Sucks

**A/N: HEYYYYYYY! ;) First. Fanfiction. Ever. WOOHOO! Anyway since im new to this whole 'writing a Fanfiction mess' XD no not mess it's actually really fun! But as I was saying, please Review nicely =^_^= !**

* * *

Im _so not _a morning person. So whoever decided to wake me up was going to regret it… Damn birds. So because of _oh-so-beautiful _nature –note the sarcasm- I decided to get my temperamental ass up and get some much needed coffee. Ah beautiful lovely sweet coffee. Mmmm I can taste it already.

I slid out of bed and immediately regretted it. The floor was so cold I wouldn't be surprised if I spilled some water and it turned into a patch of ice! Where in this fucking world are my fuzzy bunny slippers? Forgive me Kami- Sama but as I told you I am not a morning person!

When I finally found them under the bed I slipped them on letting my not so sexy flannel pajama bottoms cover them, only the ears showing. I walked out of my room shivering and sleepy so naturally when I got to the part of the stairs where a plank was partially raised, I fell. And when I fell I mean I fell down every single last step, hitting every single one on the way down. This had happened many a time before so I wasn't all that painful. As instinct I yelled at my mother.

"Mom! You really need to get those stairs fixed!" I yelled irritated with my now even worse throbbing head.

"Im on it honey!" She replied back.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled rolling off the ground and dusting myself off. It was at that time I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and heard _chuckling_. No one in this house _chuckles_. My eyes widened and my face went pale. Who else could possibly be in here? It was supposed to be just me and my mom. I was scared right out of my match bra and panty set that had to be showing through the light fabric of this shirt. But there was one thing I couldn't help but notice, the mystery person had a _very_ sexy voice. I turned around slowly and my jaw nearly fell off.

"_Holy- son of a- loving mother-chicken-slash-duck!"_ yes I yelled that, yes I said slash, no I absolutely have _no_ idea what is going on here. The pers - oh, excuse me – _intruder_ looked amused and baffled. Im sorry for thinking such thoughts at this time but, who could overlook that über hotness? But I was stilled freaked out so on instinct I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it. Unfortunately that object was my non-concussion causing fuzzy bunny slipper. Unfortunately he caught it. And also unfortunately my brain wasn't working so I did what any freaked-out-beyond-belief female would have done. I screamed, to un-heard of decibels. Probably caused an earthquake or avalanche somewhere too.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" the mysterious probably-raper-slash-serial killer person asked.

"Omigawd! Mom! Rapisttt! Mom there's a rapist in hereeee!" and so my mom ran up the stairs with a frantic look on her face. But surprise, surprise, there was one right behind her. He looked almost exactly like the other person/serial killer in front of me! "Behind you mom! Another one! His accomplice! AHHH!" And then I wish I could say I saved the day with some unheard of super strength or something but life is not all apples and cherries and you don't always get what you want. So because I am me – or possibly because of that fall I took down the stairs – I fainted. Right there in front of the serial killer rapists. Oh Shit.

**-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

I woke up to the sound of my mother's laughs and a cold forehead. WTF? How am I not dead? Are they gonna torture me? Keep me to be their slave? Oh Kami! Im so sorry about all the times I did wrong! I swear I'll be a good girl from now on! I won't even curse anymore! Please don't do this! My eyes flew open to a bright light directed on my face and a flash of a… black chicken? WTF? Am I hallucinating? I sat up straight and threw my legs down off the warm place they were before. I took a glance around and saw that it was my new house. Oh. Well that's a relief.

"Sakura-dear!" I knew that warm voice anywhere.

"Mom."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. You're alright!" She threw her arms around me and held tight. Dang! This woman has a death grip!

"Im fine I guess mom but if you continue to hug me like this I will not be okay." I blatantly said.

"Im sorry dear." She said releasing me and giving me a pat on the head.

"What happened, mom?" I said remembering the previous incident that my ice cold foot reminded me of.

"Well you fell down the stairs and saw the boy from next door in the house freaked out, jumped to the wrong conclusions and passed out." She explained in no detail, putting emphasis on how I jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." I can be so dense sometimes.

"Well, honey I wanted to introduce you to someone, er, rather some people." She paused letting me soak this in. " Okay so, this over here is Uchiha Itachi," she gestured toward one of the two boys in the room with a low ponytail and lines going down either side his nose. He was so pretty you would think he was an angel. He held his hand out towards me and I took it blushing slightly.

"H-Hello Uchiha-san. N-Nice to meet you. I-I apologize about earlier." I stuttered out. Damn it! I never stutter! Who is this guy to make me stutter? Tch.

"Oh no it's fine. Nice to meet you too Haruno-san." He said smoothly. Ooh this guy had a sexy voice. But damn it all! I blushed even harder. He let go of my hand and I took it back turning towards my mother waiting for her to introduce me to the next one.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." She gestured to the other guy who also held his hand out. Fuck! This one was hot too! But wait I already knew that. Well I didn't get a good look at his face considering I was in panic mode at that time. He was pretty like the other one but more hot than pretty. His one fault if you could call it that, was his hair. It practically resembled a chicken's ass! But if framed his face perfectly and contrasted his skin majorly. Like a black ink splash on a clean white sheet of paper. OH YEAH! His hand! How long was it there? Oopsies. I took his offered hand and stuttered this time too! Damn these hot boys!

"H-Hi! I-I'm Sakura Haruno! N-Nice to meet you…again I should say I guess. Eh heh heh."

"Hn. Im Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you, correctly this time." He smirked. Something about that irked me. I grinned and squeezed his hand tight then let go and turned to sit straight with a 'nothing at all' smile etched onto my face.

"Well, I'll be right back. Im just going to go get some tea prepared." My mom walked off smiling. When she left there was an awkward silence where you could only hear the wind blowing outside, and mom shuffling around in the kitchen downstairs.

"So…" I dragged out the word as if it would fill the empty air and make it less uncomfortable. They both looked at me and suddenly I felt self conscious about my clothes. Their eyes were looking me up and down. 'Checking me out you" you could call it but I don't think that's what they were doing. I folded my arms across my chest just as the hotter one spoke up.

"Nice bra." He said mockingly with a smirk. I blushed profusely and wished I'd worn a robe. When my blush calmed down I scowled at him and said back with a bitter tone, "nice of you to notice. Do you stare at everyone's chest then comment or is today a special day to be a total ass like your hair?" I sneered at him then flopped down on the couch exasperated. I needed coffee.

His brother – or who I assumed to be his brother because of the last name and the resemblance – chuckled and said "foolish little brother." And chuckled some more. Sasuke growled at that, grabbed my ankle, pulled the fuzzy bunny slipper off and launched it at his brother. My eyes widened at the sudden contact and I propped myself on my elbow and yelled "Hey!" Itachi caught the slipper before it could hit his face and handed it back to me. I smiled and thank him then proceeded to chuck it at Sasuke's head. He also caught it but this time he set it down. I looked at him expectantly and he looked back.

"Nani?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Put it back on my foot." I demanded lifting my foot up level with his face.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"Put. It. On. My. Foot." I repeated. His eyes suddenly changed and took on a mischievous glint.

"Okay. If you say so." He grabbed my leg and pushed the flannel pajamas back while holding my ankle securely. He had pushed them back to about mid-calf when he stopped and took the slipper and put half my foot in then his hand started to travel up my calf again. For what reason I do not know why, but I had a pretty good guess that his intentions were not pure. His hand went up farther than I expected and he was about a good three inches pass my knee when I lifted my leg a little higher and shoved my foot in his face. All the while Itachi was watching with an amused face. I burst out laughing at Sasuke's surprised face and the faint red marks from the rubber grips at the bottom of the slippers adorning his pale cheek.

Sasuke scowled at me and his brother laughing/chuckling at him. Stupid people these days.

**-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

When my mom returned we were a lot more comfortable and relaxed than before and so they both left with smiles – or smirks in some cases – and wishes for luck in our new town. How convenient. Oh and also we were invited over for dinner tomorrow. Just peachy! But I would like to see what kind of people the parents were to have such a _nice_ son – is the sarcasm evident? – And another sincerely nice son. Oh the joy of a new town. Welcome To Konoha!

* * *

**OH YAY! A new Fanfic to read! I hoped you liked it and remember to review! I would really appreciate it as a new author! I know the end is stupid and seems rushed but it really was 'cause I was up from 3:00 am till 6:30 trying to finish this and I DID! WOOOO! Now for sleep!**

**Review! And I will probably update in about a week or so. C'MON MAN! YOU GOTTA GIVE ME TIME! And school is starting soon (plus I still have that summer reading to do) so I will try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING! XD haha okay**

**XOnaruxhinaOX signing offffffFFFfff…**


	2. Don't Speak Gibberish Babe

**AUTHORESS NOTE: hmmm. I had no inspiration for the other idea so im kinda gonna change the ummm uhhh GENRE yeah. Im sorry for inconviencing anybody I know I don't like that sometimes either. So I APOLOGIZE the new genre is Romance/Drama. I get easily inspired by sad songs or anything with a deeper meaning to it. So since I got those Ideas im gonna have to change it. There will probably be humor for time to time just not as much I would have liked to have in the beginning. Please enjoy and review**

**Disclaimer: You guys make me feel bad when I say this… but I guess; I Own One thing In Here And That Is The Plot. All Others Belong To Their Rightful Owners.**

* * *

_**_~XOXO~_**_

_[__**BEEEEP: **__Cinderella Dressed in Yellow_

_Went upstairs to kiss her fella'_

_Made A mistake and kissed a snake_

_How many kisses did she make…? __**BEEEP]**_

_Im walking, Im walking, walking, walking. To where, where, where...?_

"_Where are you going? To where are you going my dear?"_

_I don't know, but I have to get away… from here, here, here_

"_Follow me, I will guide you, Only I… I know where you are going."_

_Are you sure, can I trust you? Will you tell, tell me?_

"_Trust me, and only me, only I know, only I know, only… I… know"_

_Know? Know what? What do you, know anything about me? Do you know that pain? Can you figure it out? Have you felt, this… this searing pain? Have you felt it? do you know, know, know how much, much, much this right here, in my chest, this bleeding pain, this _searing _pain hurts? You cannot know, because you are not I, and I am not you. We do not share this searing pain. We do not share… we do not share… we… don't…share…this same… pain._

"_Oh, but honey we do, we do, we do, we do. We share the same pain. We share the same wealth, we share the same misfortune, we share the same. I feel it as much as you do… we are the same, the same, the same. There is no difference, for we… our bodies they are not two, but one, one entity, one body I know all your pain. I am the one who understands. For, I myself, I myself, I… am – _

WHOOSHHH! BAM! "Owww…" I sat up on the floor, with a sore back and a throbbing head. When I got up and looked in the mirror I was stunned to say the least, I looked like Kesha when she woke- up _not_ feeling like P-Diddy. My eyes were red and puffy and my face looked like Scooby-Doo when he saw a ghost and all the color drained out of him.

"Woahhhh… SHIT! I look like a…piece of shit." I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was only Five o'clock in the morning. I always have this dream on the same day, every year, and wake up at the same time. It's always the same.

Since I was up and feeling like crap I tried to get out of going to school but, Kaa-san was all like 'noooo! Sakura-chan you can't miss the first day of school for you that's evil! How horrible!' blah blah blah, all that other stuff. So as I was getting ready I called my old friend.

"_Jell-OOO?"_

"INO – BALOOGA! HEYYYYY!"

"_OMG! FATASS-BILLBOARD-FORHEAD! WASSUP?"_

"Don't call me that, boar! Stoopidd… But anyway guess what!"

"_Hmm?"_

"I. Am. Officially. A. Konoha. Pudding cup!" **((A/N: that is their mascot! XD))**

"_No. _No_. Forehead are you lying to me? I don't appreciate it you dumb fuck! Bitch made me mess up my eyeliner __**and **__hair!"_

"The fuck do you mess up on both at the same time? Weirdo."

"_I'll have you know I am a very talented muti-tasker."_

"Now if only your brain worked as good as your hands and mouth; If you get my drift… wink wink nudge nudge."

"_SHUT-UP, FOREHEAD! I DON'T SO THAT SHITTT!"_

"Whatever. Your gonna make me late to school we'll talk about this later. Bye Fatty."

I hung up on her cause I knew she hated that. Ha, im so evil!

I stepped into the uniform provided by the school took one look at it and added a white, green, and orange-ish red bracelets, rolled the skirt up to mid-thigh, and tied the forest green tie loosely around my neck. Then I went to grab my ipod and bag and leave. But that damn loose floor board never failed to trip me on my way out. So I went tumbling down the stairs pretty sure that I was gonna form a bruise by the time I got to school. Haha, what a great first impression

When I finally got out the door guess what sight was presented to my eyes…. No. Not a freaking UFO ready to take me to off to the land of bubezzles and juju beans, think scarier, bigger, more of a controversy. Not a nuclear bomb either, but that would have been better than _this thing_. I was Sasuke friggin' Uchiha.

I tried to hide but my stupid non-smart brain strikes again! Sasuke looked over at the sound of a door slamming and I squeaked a little at being caught.

Sasuke smirked when he saw me attempting to try to hide behind the column on my front porch. I guess I'll have to work out later; I'm getting a little too big.

While I was lost in my thoughts Sasuke walked in front of me with my knowing. I jumped and tried to bury myself in the cement plaster of the column my back was currently resting on.

Sasuke used that sexy smirk of his and said in that sexy voice of his "Now, now Saku-babe," I flushed at the name he used, "are you trying to hide from me?" his voice was full of amusement and taunting. I didn't like it one bit.

"Hmm… yeah, I kinda am. Now please, take the hint and go away… Sasu-chan" His expression turned to one of surprise and disgust.

"Hn. Don't call me that."

I swear he was _so_ arrogant. "Well, Mister-I'm-so-hot-I-do-what-I-want-and-tell-other-people-what-to-do-but-don't-listen-to-them," that's a lot to say, "you don't call me _that_ and I won't call _you _that. Dummy." I pouted. He just stood there and stood there.

"Umm. Move. I'm gonna be late for my first day of school."

Finally he snapped out of it and blinked a few times before stepping back.

"Yeah… 'Kay thanks bye." I walked off to start get in my car and take myself to school but, since this day was so very lucky for me, my car had a very nice surprise for me! It wouldn't start. I groaned and banged my head against the steering wheel multiple times.

I was going to go inside and ask my mom for a ride but how lame would that look? Plus she had to be at work in less an hour.

I spotted Sasuke about to leave so I gathered up all my courage and dropped the pride I worked so hard to obtain all these years and went to ask for a ride.

Sasuke watched me as I walked up to his car, his eyes looking very observant.

"Ummm, can I asdghfjlas…?" I said in a small voice mumbling the last part. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I said, can I feimffmrf…."

"Don't speak gibberish, Cherry."

Ooh. That name was too much. My neck flushed and I asked loud and clear this time. "Can I have a ride to school?" I paused. "Please…?"

Sasuke was grinning now looking very mischievous. "Uh, lemme think about that."

I screwed up my face and said, " Fine, Screw you, I'll walk to school."

"Fine, whatever get in. Just don't dirty up the car."

Oh. Now this is the best day of my life for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Well ummm. That sure wasn't the best chapter. Im not even happy with it. I might redo it if I have time. But Im gonna be working on the next chapter. I already started so expect it soon. But I want all my chapters to have at **_**least **_**one thousand words. So yeah. I spent all day working on this one and it was rushed because I started early and it was all off then I had to completely change it. But I don't like it anyway :( poop. Oh well. Some are good, some are bad. Im gonna put a lot more effort into this story though.**

**REVIEWERS GET REVIEW MONSTER COOKIES!**


	3. Bewbies :3

**Authoress Note: HELLO MY FAVORITE PEOPLE! I am So happy that people alerted and Favorited and Reviewed this story! Its Like a Milestone for me! Plus I get easily excited eh heh heh (:  
Im also REALLY sorry about this late update. just goes to show how lazy I am. Im a lazy creature. Im an Aquarius. Just thought I'd throw that in there :D.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto then you all poop rainbows and have pet Leprechauns. So, do you? **

_[Live. Love. Regret.]_

I so hate silence.

I _despise _it.

I wish it would go die in a hole.

But no, it is alive and breathing and following me around.

I wish, I wish with all my heart to fly with no silence in a land apart.

"So… how are you today?" I asked just to get rid of the noise killer.

Sasuke glanced at me. "Hn."

"Good, good." I started to stroke my chin like I had a beard. You know how in those movies the people who think really hard do that? Yeah like that.

"Or maybe Santa!" I froze. Crap! I always say what im thinking out loud by accident!"Um…has, nine reindeer…?" There that should make it less suspicious.

Sasuke was staring like I was ET now. "What in the _world_ are you talking about?"

"Eh heh heh. Um, I was just thinking out loud." Well, it's true.

"Well, don't do it anymore. You sound like a freak." Insert my mouth dropping to the floor of the car here.

"Excuse me? Have you never thought out loud before? I think not. So shut up."

"H-."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know what you're gonna say… Hn." I rolled my eyes at his repetitiveness.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Then it was silent once again but this time it lasted until we were about a block from school. Right there, was when the screaming started.

I looked out the heavily tinted windows to find just about hundreds of girls wearing an assortment of different colored uniforms, meaning they were from different schools, screaming some crude or platonic type of remark at the sleek looking car. It was an all girls hell. Oh, wait, I think I see few middle aged women there too. Um…okay….

I turned to Sasuke with enlarged eyes, but his own face remained void of any emotion.

"Uhm… I—"

"SASUKE-KUNN! LETS HAVE WILD ANIMAL RABBIT SEX AND PRODUCE MILLIONS OF LITTLE SASUKE-KUN BABIES! And get married on the way! OH, I'LL BECOME FAMOU—"

Now I am pretty sure my eyes are gonna fall onto the floor of this car. I gagged at just the thought of touching him!

My eyes quickly flashed over to him but his face still looked the same, maybe just a little disturbed. How does this guy live?

"What. The. Hell?" My mouth hung open on the last word.

"Fangirls."

"F-Fangirls? HOW THE HELL DID _YOU_ GET FUCKING FANGIRLS?"

"Hn, What can I say? The ladies love me." He smirked and I scoffed.

"Pshh! Bull. _I _don't love you," I folded my arms, "in fact, I might even hate you."

"Who put _you_ into the same category as ladies?"

"…Rude jerk." I pouted. Sasuke looked surprised. Hah. I bet he thought that I was gonna retort something.

"Hn." He was still concentrated on weaving though this stampede of fangirls. If I was in his position I would run them all over. Tch, Annoying….Wait a minute, did I just use his phrase? Ugh.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of Konoha Prestigious High. Wow, how conceited could they be?

The girls (and the occasional woman) had littered off as we drove into the gates of the school. There were still mobs of them but not as many, and they were all wearing the same uniform now. And how grateful I was for that, I could not explain.

So I mentally prepared myself of what was to come of this new school (and I was kinda scared to be seen with Sasuke in his car, those girls looked ready to _kill_). And after doing that for as long as I could without coming of as a freak to Sasuke, I stepped out of the car.

_Damn. _No, correction, _DAYUM!_

This place was huge! How do you _not _get lost? First of all, the parking lot was ginormus. And the off to the right side a little farther, not connected to the school, was a dormitory. Are you fucking me? _Are you fucking me?_ A damn _dormitory_? I guess the school was just that prestigious that people from all around wanted to come here.

Wrapped around the school was a large, well taken care of, lawn scattered with the occasional student talking with a friend or two. Then, there was a very large fountain sitting right smack in the middle of the lawn, flowing water and reflecting the sun's rays. And to be quite honest…the school was very beautiful and modern. At any moment I expected to see hover cars floating around! And Kami knows they could afford it….

"Wow…" I glanced over to Sasuke for a quick second, "how many times have you gotten lost?"

"Zero."

"Liar—"

"TEM—"

"EEK!" About three things I was sure of at this point.

One: I was going to go deaf at some point in my life if I hung around Sasuke, because he seemed to attract a lot of…loud noises.

Two: I could never become anyone remotely famous because all the staring that was being done _now,_ I could not handle.

Three: People are _vicious_. (Girls in particular)

I could tell these by the loud blond who had just run to Sasuke babbling (or screaming) very loud, the outraged girls' screaming, the intense glaring, and the rocks that were being thrown— very badly aimed, may I add.

Now I was _infuriated_. _Who were these people to_ _throw some fucking _rocks _at me? _Really now?

My vision started to waver and become hazy with red, while my fists curled into very tight balls at my sides. Then the shaking commenced. From the outside I probably looked like a small child about to throw a tantrum. With eyes glazed over and knuckles turning white from the terseness of skin being pulled too tight, I lashed out.

One fist went up and crashed into the bottom of one girl's chin and the other struck out to be caught by a small gentle, but firm hand. And the owner of that hand spoke calmly and briskly.

"Haruno Sakura, quit being stupid and stop right now."

Immediately my ears perked up, my eyes could see clearly again, and the sneer gave way to a huge grin.

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

Ino and I hugged squealing like little girls.

"Forehead… your boo—…" Ino looked down to my chest pausing with wide eyes, "they look as big as mine!"

"No way! Nu-unh! Check!"

"Fine!"

Everyone gaped; mouths open in shock, as the two girls cupped each others' boobs and then their own. Once, twice, thrice, and once again, oblivious to people staring. Then the duo looked at each other seriousness etched on both their faces and said at the same time, "same." Then they laughed joining arms and pranced off ranting off about something like, "wait till you see Hina-chan's! They're bigger than both ours put together!"

Sasuke, fangirls, and all else forgotten.

* * *

**Erm. Thoughts on that? Good, Bad, Stupid, Worst story evar? I have started on "El Next-o Chapter-o" :D (my Espanol is bad D: .)  
Please Review!  
I will try to have the naxt chapter done ASAP! But considering my school's Spring Break is not for another... 3 or 4 weeks i cannot promise :( BUT! we all know that i have virtually NO life :D**


End file.
